


[翻译]Matched Set

by psychomath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “没人让你看啊，不是吗？”Draco说，眼睛发光，盯着Harry的脸——好像他刚刚擦掉了所有的岁月痕迹，倒转了时间，把他们又带回了青葱岁月。那时他们还没有战争留下的伤疤，人生当中最大的雄心就是在全校面前把对方撞下扫帚，率先抓住金色飞贼。





	[翻译]Matched Set

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matched Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176989) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Harry不是故意不锁淋浴间的门的，但他同样也没多想锁上，或者像在四五年级的时候那样，担心什么人会进来。战争期间，这种事情与其他真的重要的事情比起来真是微不足道，战争之后——好吧，他已经不再纠结于他自己的任何一部分了。不再关心视力模糊的双眼，不再关心闪电伤疤，不再关心他上臂上被蛇怪咬过，每当阴雨天就会酸痛的地方。

或许是濒死体验，或许是因为魂器已经从他身体内消失了，不管是什么原因，他只是觉得——终于安定了下来，满足于幸存，尽管仍然不确定自己到底是怎么做到的。

 

他确实在听到斯莱特林区域的更衣室门被摔上的一瞬间瑟缩了一下。Harry对预言家日报不实报道的诡异色情谣言可没什么好感，现在都能想象出来那段不负责任的片段——人们可能会对我们的格莱芬多英雄有多小巧感到惊讶，一位霍格沃茨的魁地奇爱好者说。

 

但是他对自己摇了摇头，不打算为这种事费神。如果有人愿意操心这种事，那就随他们开心吧。总而言之，他在飞行的时候一头扎进了一大团长满臭味花的沼泽湿地里，现在刚刚给头发涂满泡泡，所以除非他想让自己一整个周都闻起来像臭味花和柠檬洗发水的混合物，最好让泡泡在头发上多待一会，发挥作用。

 

然后Draco从更衣室走了进来，一条毛巾围在腰上，Harry再次放松下来。倒不是说他和Draco现在是朋友或者什么的了，但是他们在大堂中经过彼此时会点头示意，时不时也会说几句话。主要是因为现在再当学校劲敌就有些可笑了，无视对方又很诡异，他们也没别的选择了。显然，他们必须成为点头之交，尽管感觉古怪又有些模模糊糊的错误。

 

“Potter，”Draco说，就这样，以及——好吧，他确实瞥了一眼；但是确实所有人有机会都会这么做——Harry自己也这么做，这也是他最初怎么发现了自己尺寸不达标的。Draco也发现了——他甚至盯着看了一会——但他没说什么，更别提什么无理的评论，只是突然转向装着肥皂之类东西的橱柜。

 

但接着他在装着洗漱用品的橱柜前站了好几分钟，好像被三瓶一模一样的香波搞得眼花缭乱。等到他终于抓起一个，他走过来，直接打开了Harry隔壁的淋浴头。这简直是邀请他去看了，所以Harry看了，然后他不由自主的盯了起来，因为，见鬼的地狱啊。接着他注意到Draco闭上了眼睛，仰起头，脸直冲着水流——好像他想让Harry有全世界的时间，想看多久就看多久，大概想把剧烈的对比直推到他面前。

 

他几乎忍住开口的欲望——但是Draco接着居然真的伸手去撸动了自己一下，说真的。“你个混蛋，”Harry说，比起愤怒，更像是无语。“说真的？”

 

Draco走出水流，从脸上抹掉水，把头发抹到后面。“没人让你看啊，不是吗？”Draco说，眼睛发光，盯着Harry的脸——好像他刚刚擦掉了所有的岁月痕迹，倒转了时间，把他们又带回了青葱岁月。那时他们还没有战争留下的伤疤，人生当中最大的雄心就是在全校面前把对方撞下扫帚，率先抓住金色飞贼。

 

“我不知道，我觉得你就是想让我看，”Harry说，怒视回去。

 

“那你也很快从善如流了啊，”Draco回呛。“我不介意，Potter。你也可以摸摸试试，如果你想知道有一个大家伙是什么感觉的话。”

 

Harry难以置信——“滚开，Malfoy，”他说，陈旧又熟悉的激愤卷土重来，即使他自己也觉得很傻。但是Draco故意走近他，仍然盯着他，Harry几乎就要动手揍他。然后Draco开口了，“你不会对这事敏感吧，啊？我听说这样也有些优势的，你可以让别人把自己整个吞到嘴里，”然后Harry说，“你怎么不试试？”接着Draco一手抓着Harry的屁股，把自己巨大的老二故意抵着——

 

“噢，操，”Harry说，突然感到难以置信的热，热浪在他身体内一波波涌来。Draco抓着他的手，向下拉，直到抓住他们的阴茎，让Harry的手指环过他们两个。

 

“老天，你真的好小，”Draco说，他的声音变得粗哑，紧紧抓着Harry的手掌——Harry几乎要抓不住他们两个，操，他的臀部无望地扭动，抵着Draco的阴茎摩擦。他确实看起来娇小，可能是因为和Draco这样的怪物老二挤在一起，又或者是因为这样Draco的性器才看起来那么大，或者两个这都有。Harry仰起头，喘息着。突然之间Draco把他推回水流下，抵着墙，他跪在地上，并且确实把Harry整个吞了下去，老天啊，Harry的后脑勺撞上墙，防止自己立刻射出来。Draco的舌头沿着他的整个长度滑动，从头到尾，用力吮吸。他的脉搏跳动，Harry拼命吸气，手指滑过瓷砖墙，抠着泥浆缝，好像可以这样坚持得稍微久一点——噢，噢，他再也忍不住了，整个身体都发着抖。

 

Draco咽了下去，缓慢地后退，让Harry的性器从他的嘴里滑出来，然后站起来吻了他。Harry一次又一次地回吻，张着嘴巴，温柔又混乱的吻。他的双手抓着Draco的头防止它们颤抖。

 

“转过去，”Draco说，吮吸他的嘴唇，啃咬着它。Harry转了过去，Draco站在他身后，插进Harry两腿间——性器伸到前面，即使这样仍然比Harry软掉的性器大。Harry靠在墙上，两腿紧紧夹着他的老二，看着Draco的性器无情，巨大，火热，坚决地在他的大腿间抽插。他因为欲望头昏目眩，Harry早就不再介意了，但是以前从来没喜欢过（大老二），也从来不知道自己会那样性致盎然——

 

#

 

他们两个都该为N.E.W.T.s做准备，但是Draco这辈子都不打算工作，而没人会拒绝Harry的傲罗申请，即使列表上从上到下都是T。学习计划自从他们每天操两次之后就被搁置一边。他们每次要干几乎一个小时，每次都要用上超级多润滑剂，但这些努力都是值得的。

 

Harry从来没有过这么丰富的性生活，即使是和五指姑娘的那种。他花了过去几年处于自己和所有他爱的人都会痛苦死去的惊恐当中：有点让人扫兴。但是即使不说这些，他曾经体验过的，没有任何一次能比得上被压在墙上，低头就能看到自己的老二被Draco抓在手里，他的拇指惬意地抚弄过头部，冲着他的耳朵低语，“你天生就该被插，你看，根本没道理这个小东西会塞进任何人身体里，”同时把自己巨大的老二以一种折磨人的缓慢节奏推进他的身体里，直到Harry喉咙里发出窒息似的声音，说，“Draco，你个废物，快点给我更多。”

 

Harry不知道为什么Draco要回来。他甚至不知道自己为什么回来了。Ron就毫不犹豫地直接去参加傲罗训练了，而Hermione去了牛津的阿卡纳姆学院。他想念他们两个，伴随着尖锐的心痛，但是这没有改变他的心意。Ron以为这是因为Ginny，Harry任他这样想了，只不过开学一个月以前，Ginny把他叫去吃晚餐，然后说，“听着，Harry，我得告诉你，我决定不回去了。”她也要去参加傲罗训练，十月她就够年龄了，而Shacklebolt会为所有在霍格沃茨之战中战斗过的人行方便。

 

“噢，”Harry空洞地说。他知道这时候自己也应该说，如果这样，那我也不回去了，但是这句话不知怎的不肯出来。他想要自己的七年级，想要让它跟着其他所有被伏地魔偷走的东西一起回来，至少这个是他能得回来的。

 

或者说是尝试得回来。不太行得通。即使是教授们有时看到他也会感到疑惑；他们从来不在课堂上点他的名，有一半的时间他发下来的论文上面一点批改痕迹都没有，只有一两句评语，好像是在给同行建议，而不是指正学生。他不在魁地奇队伍里了：他们来问过他，他也在训练时飞了几次，但是不知怎么说，就是感觉有些不公平。他——现在，他有太多的杀手本能，错误的那种。他曾经在第二场时把一个比他高一头的四年级击球手撞下扫帚，在俯冲抓住那男孩后完全忘了金色飞贼。他们队里的一个女孩，三年级追球手，在一个漂亮的冲刺后，赶在它完全飞离场地前抓住了飞贼。

 

她现在是格兰芬多的找球手了，而Harry自己飞，只有他和一个飞贼，安全又无害。以及，他睡在只有一个人的宿舍，因为Seamus，Dean和Neville也走了。但至少还是同一个房间，他自己的床，行李箱摆在床尾。 尽管猫头鹰笼和其他的床位空着，但在夜里这不算什么：他回到了他曾拥有过的唯一的家里，它仍然在这等着他，没被伏地魔摧毁。但在白天，Harry几乎感觉像是——像鬼魂中的一个，仍然游荡在不属于自己时间的长廊。

 

和Draco大操特操不知怎的让事情好了些。并不是他们的尺寸差距让他性奋，而是他们两个是合适的一对，几乎像是注定要在一起：一段愚蠢的青春期敌对史跌跌撞撞地变成了其他的关系，等到他们足够成熟后才搞明白。尽管伏地魔曾经打断，并把他们拽离轨道，现在他们自己转了回来。Draco热切地说，“你能感觉到吧，你就是为我而生的，”而Harry张着嘴喘息，颤抖的手臂撑在床垫上，Draco的性器在他身体内野蛮地进出。

 

那之后他们就直接瘫倒在床上，躺在一起，粗喘汗湿。Harry整个人都散发着满足感的光芒，他动都不想动，只想躺在那里，然后感受它。Draco看起来也不急着起来。最初他们尝试谈论些愚蠢的无关紧要的事情，比如他们没完成的作业，或者读的魁地奇书籍，不知怎的，黑暗中，Harry发现自己谈论着无助地尝试摧毁魂器的挣扎，以及死亡的感觉，那一晚Draco迟疑着告诉了他伏地魔曾经抚摸过他的头发，他的妈妈那一晚让他睡在她的房间里，就在她床旁边的地板上。第二天Bellatrix对她耳语，眼睛盯着他，而他的妈妈绝望地说，他甚至还不到年龄呢，好像一口倒计时为六个月的钟在他头顶滴答——

 

Draco不得不起床吐在了垃圾桶里，然后爬回了Harry怀里，浑身颤抖。他们那一晚就这样躺在一起：那时他们已经在三层走廊找到了一个没被启用的客房，那扇门就在一堆没被清理的碎石堆后头，现在被他们占领，方便上课。

 

没有成百个学生从床上挣扎着起来的象群似的噪音告诉他们起床时间，第二天他们没能及时上课。第一次铃声在远处响起，Harry坐起来揉了揉自己的脸，发现自己没法产生紧迫感把自己赶下床，但是如果他不打算冲去上课，他到底在这里干嘛？

 

Draco嘟囔着，“我们错过早餐了？”

 

“对，”Harry说。

 

片刻之后，Draco说，“管他的，”然后把他拉了回去。

 

他们一个小时后才起床，轮流用了卫生间，然后走了出去。几乎是魔咒课的时间了，Draco还有算数占卜学，但他们都站在走廊里，毫无热情地看着彼此，没有一个人先动。Harry突兀地说，“嘿，帮我把这堆玩意清理了吧，行吗？”

 

“可以，”Draco说，然后他们一起清理了碎石堆：它是从隔壁房间的墙上掉下来的，那个房间现在基本上就是建筑一侧的一个大洞。他们把石头扫进房间，免得挡路。但是清理完走廊，他们又检查了房间本身：一个巨人把石头投掷到墙上，正中床铺，把它击成碎片。

 

“有时候不得不好奇那杂种在想什么，”Draco苦涩地说。“‘我亲爱的霍格沃茨啊，让我们为了报复一打未成年巫师和上了年纪的教授把你砸碎，’根本没有道理。他控制了政府，他甚至控制了他妈的整个国家，他甚至可以控制你，或死或生。但是他就是不选择舒服坐着，慢慢清楚残余反抗势力，偏偏要来围攻全英国最戒备森严的魔法堡垒。”

 

“我都不觉得他甚至有思考，”Harry说，“他只是痛恨所有东西。最后可能连霍格沃茨也恨。”

 

他们把巨石切成小块，用来重新修补墙壁，把碎石变成泥浆，让它们拼在一起。这是个累活，但是Harry喜欢这么做，即使他都快饿死了，但在午餐铃想起时还是不想停止。他叹了口气，擦了擦额头。“我猜咱们最好下去，”他说，但是当他转身，房间里唯一一个完好的家具，一个低矮的碗橱上出现了一个托盘，堆满三明治，蛋糕和茶，一个家养小精灵正闪向走廊，快速扫了他们一眼。

 

他们一整天都在做这个。下午晚些时候，Filch带着他的提灯沿着走廊走了过来，把头伸进房间里，皱着眉。Draco直起身子，也不知道怎么做到的，尽管袍子和在汗水中纠结在一起的头发上落满灰尘和泥浆点，仍然让自己看起来又冷静又威严。“Filch，”他说，点了点头，好像他们两个在一个废弃房间里修补城堡的墙壁一点也不奇怪。Filch怒视了他们一会就退出了房间，无言地继续他的巡逻。

 

他们在晚餐前修理好了外墙，洗了个澡，走下楼去吃饭。Harry今晚没空在格兰芬多的长桌上感觉自己格格不入：他忙着把堆成小山的土豆和火腿塞进肚子呢。其中一个孩子——一个七年级生，有点羞怯地问他没事吧，因为他之前错过了魔咒课，而Harry回答，“没事——我当时忙着在修三楼的外墙了，Flitwick讲了什么？”最终说的话比他一个月说得加起来还多。

 

晚饭过后，他的目光四处寻找着Draco，对方也正从斯莱特林的桌子那边看过来，他们一起上楼，把墙涂平。当他们终于完成，这个房间里再也没有别的事情可做了，Draco说，“我们去旁边的房间吧。我想这次可以试试同时把对方吸射。”

 

“这是个玩笑吗？”Harry说。就算他全心全意地进行这项工作，也困难重重。“你真的想让我去向Pomfrey解释我是怎么在你的老二上窒息的吗？”

 

Draco露出了一个得意洋洋又邪恶的小小坏笑。“对你来说太多了，Potter？”

 

“那就放马过来吧，混蛋，”Harry的语调中充满情感。

 

大概十五分钟以后，Harry在Draco让他滑出自己口中时，挣扎着急切地需要呼吸，他吻着Harry的大腿，贴着他的皮肤喃喃低语，“遇上了点麻烦，哈？”他缓慢又故意地重新把Harry吸进嘴里，包括双球，炫耀着。而Harry在颤抖着高潮时，把他的头压向Draco的老二，深到自己根本没法呼吸，然后呆在了那里。

 

他后退，深深吸气，星星在视野中闪烁，有点被呛到了。Draco在他让Harry再次滑出口腔前发出了一声闷住的呻吟，擦了擦嘴，然后坐起来，狂野地撸动性器，射得Harry的胸口到处都是。在那之后他跌回Harry身边，粗喘着。“老天，”Harry失神地说，挣扎着转向Draco那边，而Draco将一条手臂环过他。他们接吻，直到两个人再次喘不上气。他们那一晚也没有离开那个房间。

 

#

 

他们基本不再去上课了，但是仍然做作业，Draco时不时还会听算数占卜和古代如尼文的讲座。他们也一起去参加魔药学实验，因为Slugworth会让他们一起捣鼓他们想要用的东西——一大堆加速血清，或者些放松肌肉的药剂，这些东西在你花了四天时间让被击碎的雕塑的各个部分漂浮回他们原来的位置后，大有用处。

 

这在Draco把他推到床上，在骑着他的时候把这些东西按摩进他的后背，大腿和屁股时让人惊叹的舒爽，他重复着，直到Harry像是没了骨头一样浑身瘫软，然后无情地操他，而Harry惊喘着，屁股在Draco的老二上来回晃动，轻而易举。“看，你已经开始习惯了，”Draco喘着粗气，“很快你就能轻松吞下它了。到时候我只要让你弯下腰就可以在你想要的时候随时给你想要的。”而Harry大声呻吟，射在了他们已经一团糟的床单上。

 

有点尴尬的是，在那之后他们躺了一会，平复呼吸，Draco起床去厕所，然后大声抱怨起来。“怎么了？”Harry睡意朦胧地说，想要起床清理一下，然后回自己的房间。

 

“我没法尿！”

 

Harry皱起眉头，走进卫生间，发现Draco站在马桶前，两只手无力地垂在手腕底下，放松过了头，没法抓起任何东西，包括他自己的老二。在他终于在Draco的怒视下笑完后才不得不去帮他，但之后Draco拒绝去找Pomfrey女士，除非第二天早晨药效还没消退。Harry没法在他两只手不能用的时候把他一个人扔在这，所以他也没有走。

 

Draco第二天早上就好了，Harry在它们取悦他时确定它们一点问题也没有了。

 

他们在当月月底前完全搬了进去，牙刷，衣服，书，所有的东西都转移到新房间。根本没有人管他们，但是在他们开始每天在同一张床上醒来，然后花上一整天时间修理城堡后，Harry不再确定他们到底在做什么了，除了这肯定非常疯狂，所以他决定不去多想。

 

他有一天去了变形课，好在课后问McGonagall教授如何修理东西——理论上，如果把碎片和能填上裂缝的部分的填料放在一起，可以通过把某样损毁的东西变形成其他东西再变回来修好它，但是现在他们十次里只能成功一次。

 

McGonagall对他微微皱起眉头，好像刚刚发现他这一周其他时间都不在课堂上。“要是那样的话，你需要些更危险的材料。”

 

Draco在Harry这么告诉他时皱起眉头，并在他详细展开自己获取原料的计划时皱得更紧了。“我们不能换成更贵的吗？”

 

“不行。”

 

Draco咆哮了一声，但是第二天还是跟着他去禁林了。那时已经是深秋了，树叶变成棕色，在地上堆成沙沙作响的厚厚一层。半秃的树枝在他们头顶低语。天气冷到Harry为自己穿了厚毛衣而感到庆幸，而Draco只穿了西装外套，蛇院围巾整齐地绕在脖子上。.

“你不冷吗？”

 

“如果你是想让我暖和起来，得等到我们回到室内了，等到远离这里所有想杀掉我们的东西。”Draco说，警惕地环顾四周，“我从战争中活下来可不是为了被劫掠鼠吃掉，或者被什么东西砸扁脑袋。我们当中不是所有人都是在麻瓜有中央供暖的房子里长大的，Potter，庄园里面在冬天比现在还冷。”

 

他听起来充满渴望。那你现在怎么不在那里，这句话想要从Harry的嘴里跑出来，但是他控制住了。

 

他们发现了一颗快被勒死的树，砍掉了一卷残酷藤，把它们收进袋子里。一颗剃刀松提供了一袋松针，他们戴着厚手套小心翼翼地收集，在周围还有些长得很好的有毒诱人紫杉果，采摘时要小心翼翼地避免看到它诱人的光彩。

 

然后Harry以为自己找到的是个昏睡菇，事实证明那是火焰菇。“斑点数错了！”Draco冲他愤怒地大喊，在他们全速逃离在上面的树上筑巢的愤怒火焰蜂群。Harry跳过树丛，转过身，在蜂群冲向他时打开袋子，召集水波把它们逼进袋子。

 

“抓住了。”他说，喘着气，紧紧扎上袋口。

 

“好极了，你又打算用它们做什么？”Draco问，弯着腰喘息，抓着自己的膝盖尝试平复呼吸。“我以为我们是要修复学校，而不是把所有人赶出去。”

 

“呃，”Harry说，看着那个在地上愤怒跳动着的袋子，“或许我们该去问问Hagrid怎么处理它们。”

 

“Harry，你们不能像这样把黄蜂装进袋子里，”Hagrid在Harry带着袋子来到他门前后带着责备说，“他们可能已经精疲力尽了，这之后四分之一的蜂子可能会死。”

 

“好个悲剧，”Draco说，眼睛盯着大多时候安静但仍时不时跳动的袋子。

 

Hagrid皱着眉头盯着他，即使在把袋子放到火炉旁边时也没移开视线。Harry避开了Hagrid疑问的目光，“抱歉，Hagrid，”他说，“我不会再这么做了。”他们带着其他的材料回了城堡。现在变形术有些困难，但是他们的维修工作更加有保障了:那天结束前，他们已经让西墙上一整排滴水兽雕像恢复如新，它们在一个接一个飞回自己的岗位前发出感谢的嘶声。

 

次日清晨，在早饭时间，一张纸条被滑进Harry的房间:Harry，好久不见，过来喝杯茶，怎么样？这是Hagrid尖利的字体。

 

Harry那天下午去了小木屋，产生了一种宿命感。“你的同级没几个回来的，是吧，Harry？”Hagrid热心地说，倒着一杯茶，笨拙地想要表现得含蓄。

 

“没有，”Harry说，吞咽着，“也有好的一面，事实证明一场战争就能让Malfoy变得不那么混蛋。”他尝试开口。

 

“要是你这么说的话，”Hagrid说，带着深深的怀疑，“但是你想想他为什么在这里，Harry。他根本没理由回来，不是吗？”

 

“我也没有，Hagrid，”Harry安静地回答。

 

“这不一样，”Hagrid说，“我猜你是回来休息的，在这里没人会不舍得这点时间让你休息。”

 

Harry盯着他的杯子，“我在和他交往。”

 

“噢，是吗？”Hagrid模糊地说，接着他直直从椅子上坐了起来，“Harry!”

 

“这事很复杂，”Harry无力地说，这么说的意思是他绝不会向任何人解释他们是怎么开始的。“他，他变了，Hagrid。”我们都变了，这是他没说出口的话，即使如此，在Harry离开时，他看起来还是明显更担心了。

 

当他终于回到他们的房间，Draco也并不是一个人:McGonagall正和他在起居室喝茶，她的嘴唇抿在一起，看起来半信半疑。Draco用黑色的套装和冷漠的表情武装起自己，把茶盘举在一个完美的高度，在沙发上占据了大得有点不合适的空间，但他看向Harry的眼睛写满紧张。

 

“呃，”Harry尴尬地在门槛前说，“校长好。”

 

McGonagall盯着他，怀疑在她转向Draco时缓慢却无可阻挡地爬上她的表情，然后转向门后的卧室。直到这之后她才再度转向他，说，“Harry，”语调中隐含着，这里到底发生了什么。

 

Harry吞咽了一下，走过去坐在Draco身边——他刚刚看向Harry的表情更警惕了，明显想知道Harry的脑子里在想什么。他怒视回去——这一点忙也帮不上，他还能有什么别的主意——然后坚定地说，“抱歉，我们没打招呼就占用了这里。”

 

McGonagall现在盯着他们两个，Draco已经完全僵硬了，突然做出一个像是耸肩的小动作，把胳膊环在Harry背上，打算放手一搏。“校长只是在问北面的维修，”他冷静地说，“我正说到让修补部分和风化石头的颜色相配的难处。”

 

“准确来说，我是来询问你们翘掉自己应在此接受的教育来修缮城堡的行为的，”McGonagall直截了当地说，“为什么你们两个一起，”她补充道，轮流看着他们。“但是我现在对你们日常起居的新安排更为担忧。”

 

“我们年龄够了，不是吗？”Draco说，“这根本不关别人的事。”

 

“我认为你的父母可能不会同意这一点，Malfoy先生！”McGonagall说，Draco移开了视线，他的唇线变得僵硬，扁平。“以及只要你们还在这个学校，我就有监护职责！”

 

“我们不属于宿舍！”Harry说。McGonagall看着他，“我们格格不入，在宿舍里，课堂里，但我们还是在这，以及——我们有权利留在这，不是吗？去年所有的事情都出了差错，所以——好吧，我们不在宿舍里，我们不去上课，但是我们在修正这一切。把它们变回他们应该的样子。这肯定是正确的。”

 

他结束时几乎绝望了，心脏狂跳。Draco的手紧紧压在他背上，手指环在他的腰上，抱着他，Harry能感觉到他全身上下的紧张。McGonagall坐了回去，受了惊吓，过了一会儿，她忧心忡忡地重重叹了口气。“是的，我认为确实是这样，”她说，Harry几乎因为突然的放松陷进沙发里。“但是，”她意有所指地补充，“未婚的成年人不能在校内同居，我得请两位先生多加一个卧室了。”

 

“呃，好的，”Harry说，咳嗽了几声，“嗯，谢了，校长。”她冲他点了点头，眯着眼睛怀疑地看了一眼Draco，然后大步离开了房间。

 

Draco在她离开的那个瞬间就瘫在了沙发上，头靠在沙发背上。“我不相信你。”他狂热地说。

 

“你以为她打算做什么？真的以为她会向你父母告密？我们也可以直接结婚啊。”这句话在被Harry说出口之前只是个玩笑，接着，不知怎的，它听起来并不像个笑话了。

 

Draco发出了一声古怪的惊呼，向前撑上自己的膝盖。“就这么办，或许这样行得通。”他说，同样在尝试开玩笑。但这个笑话也不怎么成功，他用手掌盖住自己颤抖的嘴唇。

 

“Draco，你，你为什么回来？”Harry小心翼翼地问。

 

“我不得不，”Draco说，“学期要开始了，父亲让人打包了我的行李和其他东西。”

 

Harry盯着他，过了一会他自己开口了，“他以为，这是第五年，大概。差不多吧。他在家里拿着一根木棍走来走去，假装这是个魔杖，假装用它施咒。我们尝试着给他买根新的，但是他根本连碰也不碰，把它丢在盒子里。律师告诉我如果我不想事情变成一团糟，更糟，的话，就要在一年以内宣布他已经不再胜任家主，并且接手资产。我告诉他了，告诉他要是再不重新振作起来我就会这么做。但他只告诉我这学期考个好点的成绩。”

 

突然之间他又变得轻松随意了，“当然了，如果我告诉他自己要娶个混血，顺便还是你，可能能把他惊回正常，如果有任何事情……”但是他没能控制住，停下来，脸皱在一起。

 

Harry吞咽了一下，“嗯……我们可以……先跟他说我们订婚了。” 他提议，这不太算是在求婚，也不算不是，而Draco颤抖着转向他，激烈地亲吻他，Harry把手臂环过他的身体，吻了回去。

 

他们分开，无助地盯着对方，胶着在这个瞬间，好像他们还不能相信自己要走到这一步，也不知道该做什么——然后Draco吞咽了一下，突然把手放到了他的腿上，带着意有所指的神情把他推倒。Harry在他撑在沙发上时突然心脏再次狂跳起来。他说，“看来你必须得嫁给我了，是不是，”声音低沉，饥渴，嘴唇紧靠着他的下巴，脱下Harry的裤子。“你没别的选择了。”

 

“噢，老天，没错，”Harry说，抻着脖子去看Draco把阴茎的头部顶进去，跟着发出粗重的喘息。那一整个巨大的老二只用了一个甜蜜又不可阻挡的推进就消失在了他的身体里，他的大腿大张，沉进沙发里，在Draco大力抽插时喘着气，“没错，是的，老天，Draco，我——我永远——”

 

他没办法说出来，喉咙因为尴尬而合拢，但是Draco发出绝望的呻吟，替他说了出来，“是的，你永远——你永远都不能再操别人，再也不能和别人——”他摸索着Harry的手，把它带到他的阴茎上，而Harry抚摸它，手掌在短小坚硬的勃起上来回撸动，紧紧抓着，挤着自己的性器。“就是这样，把自己撸射。来吧，你知道自己根本不可能用它操别人，你只能从我这里得到，好像你生来就是为了承受我的老二，在我们接下来的人生里——”

 

Harry喘息着，快速地撸动自己。他颤抖着射在了自己的手掌里，在他停止发抖后，他张开手掌，向Draco展示他手指间软掉的性器。

 

“梅林啊，看看你，”Draco说，几乎声音破碎。他整个抽了出来，把自己巨大得惊人的老二掠夺性地摩擦过Harry湿润疲软的性器。“抓着把手。”Harry照做了，而Draco再次整个插了回去，完美，美妙，可怕地冲了进去，让Harry浑身刺痛，大汗淋漓。

 

“噢，他妈的棒极了，”Harry吼出声，紧紧抓着把手，Draco停在那里一会儿，喘着气，然后又来了一次。“对。就像这样，就像这样，Draco，求你了。”

 

“是的，”Draco说，他的手紧紧抓着Harry的大腿，“是的，Harry。你能感觉到，不是吗？你现在就在你该待的地方。”

 

#END


End file.
